divinerealityrspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starters guide
Introduction : As you start off your adventure in Divine-Reality, you are provided with a starter, with which you obtain basic gear for Melee/Range/Mage, Potions, Food and 2.5M GP, you will also be presented with a quick guide which shows you around/gives basic information about the server, after which you are provided with a choice of gaming mode. The three types of modes are the following` *Sir *Lord *Legend : The 'Sir' gaming mode has no bonuses what so ever, although it is the easiest gaming mode, with an exp rate of 700 EXP / 1 Damage. This gaming mode is recommended for those who would like to level up quickly and start pking. : The 'Lords' gaming mode has the ability to prestige, no extra bonuses what so ever, this is a medium type gaming mode, with an exp rate of 300 EXP / 1 Damage. This gaming mode would be recommended for those who like to take thier time in obtaining skill levels, but not too much time. : The 'Legends' gaming mode not only has the ability to prestige, but also has a x2.5 percantage increase towards drops. This gaming mode has an exp rate of 50 EXP / 1 Damage. The Legends gaming mode is not recommended for prestiging, although some people enjoy doing it. As judging from the exp rate, this is a very slow gaming mode, and is recommended to those players who like to train thier skills in a hardcore manner. : Getting Started : To get started in Divine-Reality, you will need to buy items for training, the items you buy depend on your desired build for your character. The shops can be reached by typing the following "::shops". After buying whatever you think you need, you can start training your combat skills at "::train". Here you can find various monsters, with differant combat levels to suit yours. It is recommended to start on Rock Crabs, as they are easy to kill, and don't hit much on you. You are free to kill differant monsters in this area, although you may need the right gear for some, as they are higher in combat level, and do hit higher. Once you think you are ready to move on, kill the ones higher, until you reach the level you desire, or get bored. Once you advance in combat levels, you get to do other things listed below` *Minigames *Bossing *Slayer *Player Killing : Although for these kinds of activites you are going to need better armor and weapons, and for that you need money. A good way and a fast way to stock up on money for basic armor and weapons is Thieving. You can access thieving by going into your Magic Book > Camelot Teleport > Skilling Area, '''after reaching the skilling area, you talk to '''Harold and teleport to the Rouges Den, '''in here you can find 5 stalls, as you are level 1 thieving, you have to start off from the '''Bakery Stall. When you thieve from the stalls, you steal items, items which can be sold to Sigmund the Merchant, '''which is located next to the last stall. So once you have a full inventory of the stall items, run to Sigmund, and sell him the items. You get a decent amount of money, and don't really do much besides clicking. There are other ways of making money, which can be found on the wiki. : '''Minigames : There are many Minigames within Divine-Reality, all stated below` *Castle Wars *Duel Arena *Pest Control *Barrows *Jad & Thzaar Minigame *Barbarian Assault *Warriors Guild *Free For All : I am sure many of you have played the Original Runescape, as they are all the same minigames which you can find on Runescape. You can find all the minigame teleports via Magic Book > Watchtower Teleport. : Bossing : Bossing is also a good way of making money on Divine-Reality, the bosses are stated below ` *Godwars Dungeon *King Black Dragon *Barrelchest *Kalphite Queen *Dagannoth Kings *Chaos Elemental *Giant Mole *Kracken : Bosses can be reached via Magic Book > Trollheim Teleport. : Slayer : Slayer being a good way of making money, is also a good way to advance in combat related stats, to start slayer you will need to find the Slayer Master located in a cottage behind/next to the General Store in Edgeville. You will need to talk to him and ask for a task, after recieving the task you can head on and kill the monsters stated in your task. If you do not know where to find the monsters, you can ask around, so don't be afraid to ask anyone, because you are new to the server, and won't find certain monsters easily. Slayer related dungeons can be found via Magic Book > Varrock Teleport > More Monsters + Slayer, there are three dungeons all stated below` *Slayer Dungeon *Taverly Dungeon *Brimhaven Dungeon *Relekka Dungeon : In the Slayer Dungeon you can find certain monsters that drop items worth selling, but those monsters require a certain level of Slayer. : Skilling : Skilling is a good way of making money, and stocking up on things useful for your playtime on Divine-Reality. Skilling can be accessed via''' Magic Book > Camelot Teleport'''. : Now that you are quite aquainted with the server, I hope you enjoy your time with us on Divine-Reality. Happy gaming.